civilwarwikiaorg-20200214-history
Thomas Lanier Clingman
|died= |image= |caption= |nickname= |placeofbirth= Huntsville, North Carolina |placeofdeath= Morganton, North Carolina |placeofburial= Riverside Cemetery, Asheville, North Carolina |placeofburial_label= Place of burial |allegiance= United States of America Confederate States of America |branch= Confederate States Army Infantry |serviceyears= 1861-1865 |rank= Brigadier General |unit= |commands= |battles= American Civil War *Peninsula Campaign *Battle of Goldsboro Bridge *Battery Wagner *Drewry's Bluff *Battle of Cold Harbor *Siege of Petersburg *Battle of Globe Tavern *Fort Fisher *Battle of Bentonville |awards= |relations= |laterwork= U.S. senator U.S. congressman }} Thomas Lanier Clingman (July 27, 1812 – November 3, 1897), known as the "Prince of Politicians," was a Democratic member of the United States House of Representatives from 1843 to 1845 and from 1847 to 1858, and U.S. senator from the state of North Carolina between 1858 and 1861. During the Civil War he refused to resign his Senate seat and was one of ten senators expelled from the Senate in absentia. He then served as a general in the Confederate States Army. Early life Clingman was born in Huntsville, a small community in present day Yadkin County, North Carolina. His parents were Jacob and Jane Poindexter Clingman. He was educated by private tutors and in the public schools in Iredell County, NC. Clingman graduated from the University of North Carolina in 1832. He then studied law and was admitted to the bar in 1834 and began practice in Huntsville. Political career Clingman was elected to the North Carolina State house of commons in 1835. In 1836 he moved to Asheville, North Carolina. He was a member of the North Carolina State senate in 1840. In 1843 Clingman ran as a Whig and was elected to the 28th United States Congress, however he was defeated in his reelection bid in 1845. In 1845 he fought a duel with a fellow congressman William Lowndes Yancey of Alabama. In Yancey's maiden speech on the House floor, he had impugned his opponent's integrity. Both duelists had missed. In 1847 he regained the seat and won reelection in 1849, 1851, 1853, 1855 and 1857. On May 7, 1858, he resigned after becoming a United States Senator as a Democrat the previous day, replacing the resigning Asa Biggs. He was reelected but was expelled from the Senate for support of the rebellion. Civil War When he first entered the War, Clingman was the commander of the 25th North Carolina Infantry and took part in the Peninsula Campaign. He later commanded a brigade of infantry. Clingman's Brigade consisted of the 8th, 31st, 51st and 61st North Carolina Infantry. Clingman's Brigade fought at Goldsboro, Battery Wagner, Drewry's Bluff, Cold Harbor, Petersburg, Globe Tavern, Fort Fisher and Bentonville. Post-war career After the Civil War, Clingman explored and measured mountains in western North Carolina and Tennessee. Tennessee's highest mountain, also partly in North Carolina, was named Clingman's Dome in his honor. He died in Morganton, North Carolina and was buried in the Riverside Cemetery in Asheville, North Carolina. Footnotes External links * Retrieved 2008-07-06 Notes Category:1812 births Category:1897 deaths Category:Members of the United States House of Representatives from North Carolina Category:United States Senators from North Carolina Category:Expelled United States Senators Category:Whig Party (United States) Category:People of North Carolina in the American Civil War Category:Confederate States Army generals Category:Duellists Category:People from Yadkin County, North Carolina de:Thomas Lanier Clingman sv:Thomas Lanier Clingman